Tales From Outer Space
"Tales From Outer Space" is a comic book title in the Current Era featuring stories from alien planets and from the depths of space. It is written and drawn by Michael J. Longo. ‍Issues Issue #1 (Jun 2016) On the alien planet of Malgrazore, a vigentipede crawls out of a strange tube like plant, and wanders out. He is attacked by a hungry spynithagrius. The vigentipede manages to wriggle free and runs, with the spynithagrius in pursuit. Then, both creatures are caught in an energy trap. Two Voxxxit aliens, Tashtego and Daggoo, have captured them for transport to the Vorakki zoo on their ship, the Zorka. They load the creatures into the trailer behind the Zorka, and blast off of the planet, happy with their catches. In the trailer, a small space dragon named Trey introduces himself to the spynithagrius, and realizing the beast doesn't have a name, gives him the name Spiny. Meanwhile, the Zorka is attacked by the Intergalactic Pirate Posse (IPP). Their engines are hit and they are sitting ducks. An escape pod is launched, and the pirates move in to capture the trailer, except Daggoo has stayed aboard the Zorka to blast the IPP ship as they came close. He destroys their ship and seconds later, the Zorka explodes, sending the trailer with Spiny, Trey, the vigentipede, and possibly other alien creatures, hurtling through the cosmos. First Appearances: This issue includes the first appearances of Tashtego and Daggoo, Spiny and Trey, as well as the IPP. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Issue #2 (Jan 2017) Tashtego is ragged and sweaty as he walks along the Royal Road in the desert on the planet Kyah, under its large orange sun. The road leads to Thargis, a large walled city, but why is Tashtego walking there? And how did he get to Kyah? Tashtego starts to answer those questions through a flashback. After he and Daggoo had captured some animals on Malgrazore, they were attacked by the Intergalactic Pirate Posse. Daggoo forced Tashtego into an escape pod and jettisoned him away before he could even argue about it. Daggoo defeated the IPP but paid for it with his own life as the Zorka exploded. Tashtego was in the escape pod for a long time, with nothing happening, until flying into an asteroid field and getting hit by a space rock. The impact destroyed the navigational and communications systems, and forced Tashtego to make a manual crash landing. Luckily, he was able to find an inhabitable planet - Kyah. He survived the crash, but the escape pod needed much repair. However, in the strange world, he was already being stalked. Two small creatures called Kaffazi confronted him holding curved blade weapons. Tashtego used a calm demeanor and rational discussion - although the Kaffazi didn't have much of an understanding of the common language - to engage the creatures. He learned their names - Kuula was the girl and Bahki the boy, although Tashtego admits he still can't tell the sex of a Kaffazi very easily. As night set in, Kuula and Bahki convinced Tashtego to go with them. They led him back to the Kaffazi encampment, where all of the adult Kaffazi angrily looked at their visitor. First Appearances: This issue includes the first appearances of Kyah, Kaffazi, Kuula and Bahki. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Category:Comic title